The Secrets of Lost Canvisia
by The Extra Guy
Summary: Based on the universe of the current My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show with completely Original Characters. Witness the unfolding events of the far away land of Canvisia as it's ancient evils reveal themselves to the residents of the Canvisian Mining Compound, we follow the stories of 3 "mane" ponies as their lives are changed for better and for worse.


By Sean P.P. Hixon

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and Found**

_Canvisia_

_Nowhere, but somewhere_

_Everything, yet nothing_

_Canvisia_

_Ancient and old_

_Crescent, yet cold_

_The fires of life burn nevermore_

_For this land is removed of life_

_A secret held rotten to the core_

_A world that was ne'er ready for strife_

_These lands, these ever-changing lands_

_Moves on as birds and trees grow_

_These hooves, these laborious hooves_

_Dig in the dirty earth below_

_A world down below for all to take_

_A world so hostile in its own make_

_What the inhabitants before'd seen?_

"_What?" is the question that has always been_

_What is lost is now found_

_What should never be taken_

_Is still in the parchéd ground_

_Waiting… as until awaken'd_

Today would be a very simple day, Percival thought to himself. A very well spoken Earth-pony of his calibre, being a skilful Oneirologist working around folk's dreams and all. His literal, dream job come true, and as his cutie mark suggests (a cloud with three yellow stars around the top left of it), he's fascinated with dreams. Despite it being so far away from where he intended to go, of all places he didn't expect a mining compound and for that matter, a city underground. But he shrugged this thought daily, weekly and monthly because he knows he's lucky to be here.

"Percival James Pie," he recited his full name to himself, revving up for the day as he got out from under the covers of his bed, "Today is your day, and one of your many days to prove yourself worthy of a doctor!" he spoke with confidence but ending with a sigh, he couldn't make up his mind whether he was happy or down on his luck.

Percival felt ready for the day, his housing quarters looking clean as usual, as he has an obsession with perfection in his home. Making sure the carpet is still the same fiery Orange colour in the front room and the carpet greener than green in his bed-room. He made sure his paintings of distant lands and fairy tales hang symmetrical on the smooth stone walls, the carved walls done professionally by architect-magi is dusted regularly. Although a little too much dusting on Percie's, as the walls are the same as the rest of the compound. His trophies, sculptures and pictures of family members are perfectly placed in order on his shelf, including pictures of one very important niece of his. His bookshelf alphabetised with all of his favourites and relating to his work. His work desk free of clutter, with pens and pencils neatly placed in their holder and his PHD in Dreamscape Studies at the University of Canterlot sitting ever so pleasantly on the far right of his desk. So yes, Percie's little living quarters might not be something usual, and certainly not like above ground homes, but he calls it his home regardless.

After brushing his teeth and mane as usual and eating his oatmeal for breakfast, he slipped on his dark green torso vest over his light red fur, trying hopelessly to avoid his dark red mane, as he hates having to fix his mane every time he doesn't get the putting on of the vest right, you'd think he'd brush his neat mane after he puts his vest on, but no, clumsy is he.

Locking the door to his quarters and placing the key in his breast pocket, he embarks on his small journey, passing his neighbours' homes, looking the same as his on the outside except for the name and number displayed near the doors… quiet as ever, because these families don't work the same time as other pony folk in this compound, especially not the miners. No, they are sound asleep in their cosy and warm embracing beds for the morning. Percival trots down the wide and perfectly calved main corridor; each of his steps sounding ever so loud to him as he tries his best to be courteous to the sleepers. Heading into the lobby of the recreation and health wing, he felt the cool of the calved rock overwhelm his senses, making him shiver slightly. Passing the news stand, past the Ponyhoof Bistro which Granny Doily was unlocking the kitchen to open up for the day. The seating area looking beamingly deserted this time of the morning

"Hullo there Percie son, on your way to your dreamin' job again?" she would ask the same odd question every morning and Percie would stop and chat for a few moments. The conversations occasionally turning into an actual conversation…

"Yes Mrs Doily, it's been one heck of a week too." He stated, a bit of a lie

"Alrighty then, remember to relax if anythin' starts to stress you out."

"Haha sure, thanks Mrs Doily! Um, I gotta go, busy busy I expect this day to be!" another lie "Uh, have a lovely day!" he spoke in a hurry. He did not want to delay getting to his office for too long this morning.

"You too lad, cheerio!" Mrs Doily replied kindly back

Percie smiled and went on his merry way, skimming passed the utilities and security quarters. "One heck of a week" was an overstatement he thought to himself… as Percie waltzed passed the relaxation area and the Bibliographique Library and into the Medical Pavilion, he was still in his thoughts for the day. Percival had been thinking ever since he'd gotten out of bed, thinking of his work, thinking of his usual patients, almost everything to do with his job. One particular usual patient of his is having the same nightmares over and over again, Percival wants to find out and get to the bottom of what's causing this horrible happening. Another of his patients can't seem to dream at all and has been having this trouble for quite some time, so Percie can't wait for the news from this particular pony and if his exercises and methods are working on them. So yes, Percival loves helping others overcome their troubles as well as their dreams.

Though it seems like his job is active all of the time but the truth of the matter is Percie has not had a busy week, the stress was more or less coming from him worrying about the number of patients he's been receiving. As with most dreamscape doctors these days, he doesn't get many new patients, mainly because of all the ill rumours about Oneirology being a scam and just a shabby practise of psychology.

You may not know it, but Oneirology is not taken well with most medical professionals; the study of the Dreamscape is considered an old technique, something like witch-doctoring these days. Some ponies think of it as the same as magic, an ancient art that can only be learnt by unicorn ponies and a select few. The Dreamscape however can be mastered by anyone, as long as they have the patience and know how to control their own dreams. Percival believes that it is the answer to the world's problems, the messages that are given to us in our dreams from our conscious is to be studied and looked at thoroughly; in other words, understand our mind and us as living beings. It is the same as normal doctoring techniques, to monitor somepony's sleep, is to embark a trust to the doctor who is surveying the sleeper, much like you would trust a medical doctor to use a cold stethoscope on your bare back, or a dentist to use a dental sickle to fix your teeth.

As you can tell, even by these explanations I give you, Oneirology sounds a tad too farfetched. But Percival believes that what he is doing is important, and that's the main thing I guess. Percivals usual day consists of his work in the Medical Pavilion, an essential place for a mining facility, one so big as this one, The Canvisia Mining Compound. Not only is it the work place of over one-thousand five-hundred miners, but it is also the housing of many of those miners, the employees of facility, the guard personnel, the shop keeps, the gem and mineral seekers, the medical personnel, and some of these ponies families. So it is quite like a city with a main industry, like the tales of the Dwarf Ponies… which, in actual fact, this was the inspiration of the one who founded the mining compound and the mines filled with precious minerals and riches.

But enough chit chat about this place for the moment, we've just left poor Percival to his thoughts in his office, I didn't even notice him walk in… Ahem, anyway…

His office is his workspace, and consists of two beds, placed at the left and right of the room, his desk and a comfy chair, his books and record player which he uses quite often, the record player being particularly useful for relaxation and meditation. A fairly small office but big enough to work in, and certainly not the usual type of medical office, both Dr. Brain and Dr. Kleighner would always make snarky comments about it, in fact the only medical staff member that wouldn't talk badly about Percie's line of work was Nurse Neighton. Nurse Neighton is head of the Medical Pavilion,and next to the administrator of the mining compound, was one of the ponies that wanted an Oneirologist for the health department. Miss Neighton does not take flak from anyone, but you wouldn't dare try to provoke her anyway, and neither Dr. Brain nor Kleighner are daring enough to say anything nasty around her, especially about her valued staff.

"You wouldn't like it if all of a sudden I started telling all your patients that your practises were just complete quack?!" She would warn them often, that they were out of line, even though she didn't have the power to fire them; she still appeared as though she was able to control that. Percie however didn't like conflict and much rather to ignore those that talked badly about him.

The clock on Percie's desk was ticking away to 8:30am, it just didn't feel like it at all. It's hard to tell the time when you're underground, there's no sunlight so the only light is from candle and torch, and it is recommended by the administrator that you get at least 4 hours of sunlight per week. The miners are probably now awake and having their breakfast at the Ponyhoof, eating their lettuce, hay, tomato and cheese sandwiches, the warmed up berry oatmeals that Percival enjoys so much, eggs and daisies on toast, Fried carrot patty burgers, the hot chocolates and cappuccino's that ponies love to gulp down (but not too quick, y'ouch!), and not to forget Mrs Doily's Special Apple Ströp Soup, the apply taste mixed with sunflower and pumpkin seeds that melts your taste buds into believing you are an alicorn as free as Princess Celestia herself. All to energise the miners and to get them ready for their day ahead, the many hundred miners that work here are always active at this time.

Percie was digging into a new book of his, imagining the adventures that were taking place in the fictional world of N.N. Prior's novel: The Mask Upon Time. Percie is fascinated by time travel and this novel was certainly no exception. He would usually read whatever he could when it was quiet like this, seems like the best job in the world right? Just sitting in a room and waiting around for people to either come to you or not come to you and you're just doing whatever you want and still getting paid for it… Well, in fact it's not, Percie enjoys having people come to see him, he prefers to help rather than just sit around and wait, no matter how fascinating a book may be. Having nopony visit him is just… well, boring.

Already one hour had passed and still no one has knocked on his office door, he was still reading the same book and picturing in his mind the situation of the main characters, in peril from mystical creatures trying to destroy time. But just as it seemed like it was going to be a calm day, a knock at the door had completely startled Percie and interrupted his adventures.

"Hey Percie, it's me Baron" a familiar voice muffled behind the door

"Oh, come in come in!" Percie replied as he placed a bookmark on the page and closed the book. The door opened with a slight creak as Percie stood up from his chair as he was greeted by a pony with grey fur and a light blue mane. They hugged friendlily like a bunch of pals.

Baron Rock has been a very good friend of Percie's ever since he started coming to him for his dream troubles. Baron's problem is that his dreams end up as situations where he starts being angry at ponies in his dreams, some of them very serious and worrying to him. Percie has been helping him for nearly a month and a half with this trouble and still he has these occasions where he is dreaming of hurting ponies dear to him.

"How are you today Doctor?" asked Baron as he walked into the warm office space

"A little bored actually…" Percie said with a sigh

"Yes, well I can see that." Gesturing his eyes and head towards the book he was reading

"That… well you try sitting in a room waiting for people, I bet you won't last ten minutes without wanting to do something"

"I guess that's why you're the doctor and I'm the patient then."

"Yes, now about that…" Percival gestured him to sit on the bed as he went to his desk draw to grab his notes from Baron Rock's folder, "Now, how did you sleep last night?"

"Rather well, though I don't recall having any dreams, or at least I can't remember."

"Impossible, everybody dreams, it's just the memory that likes to always trick us. (Now where did I place that memo?) Still, it's never good when you can't remember your dreams, of course I don't expect you to be like me with dreaming, just last night I dreamt I was having a cup of tea with King Winghammer, the Pegasus king from that rather brilliant story by J.R. Fox, funny how that character reminds me so much of Celestia." Percie started rambling on more as he told Baron of the character and some of the similarities with Princess Celestia.

Percival talks quite a bit when in the company of others, a rather unusual trait picked up from his mother, it's almost always his mind talking through his tongue. Though he doesn't fail to annoy certain people, although Baron understands him quite clearly, being an unusual chap himself, he finds a lot of enjoyment when talking to Percie. It's no surprise that they are friends, they have a lot in common although Baron prefers having a mining pick strapped to his hoof and digging into mountains while Percie prefers lucid dreaming and going on wild adventures.

Percie finished his motor mouthing but looked awkward about it

"Uh… yes now where did I begin?" he looked to the corner of the room accessing his brain's memory core, Baron had stayed in the exact same position as he had when he sat down, usually in amazement over Percie's ability to talk that fast and not have the need to take deep breaths.

"Oh that's right!" Percival exclaimed "You need to know that just because you can't remember your dreams doesn't mean you didn't have any, the mind is always active, it's just whether you're conscious of it that matters, and that's where memory and conscious decision fall into place. When we are in REM sleep (which is: rapid eye movement) we experience dreaming, and whether or not you are highly trained to be conscious in that state does not matter…"

Baron sat there with his eyes wide open, his mind completely at a loss for words, his snout tilting to the left out of confusion

"Right…" sighed Percie "I'm sorry, you know I trail off into an abyss of conversation."

"It's perfectly fine Perce, I'm used to it now." He chuckled, but he suddenly snapped into a question "But, to get a little off topic, and I'm curious… but, how's _your_ problem going, you know, the one about your patients?" Baron asked very concerned for his friend.

Percie sighed and took a deep breath trying to relax a bit about it "Yeah, about that… well it's kinda' hard to imagine what it would be like if I weren't here, because let's face it, Oneirology is becoming very unpopular because of the changing times." Percie trotted over to his office door peering out into the hallway "The Doctors around here don't really appreciate having me on their team, and about the only people that seem to care are the people that hired me to be here in the first place. It's bad enough for my business when Dr. Kleighner and Dr. Brain claim superiority over my work and saying horrible things about my practises when I'm treating people, especially when I'm getting them to sleep in the office so I can study their sleeping patterns… I don't need this stress; I get hardly any new patients, and the ones I do get, I can't seem to fix their problems in a short time! It's just so… frustrating." He ended with another sigh, silence fell in the office as Percie slowly trotted to his desk chair

"Well if I may interject, Percie," Baron added as he sat up from the bed and galloped quickly to Percie's desk, the urgency in his voice noticeable in his sincerity "you are a great Doctor, you've helped overcome a lot of my fears, and I'm bothered less and less about my dreams after every visit, and there is not a pony out there that I know who is just… properly fitting for a medical job. The reason why it's so unpopular is because ponies everywhere are uninformed about this profession, they say exactly what you said last week, "something like witch doctoring". So don't ever give up just because a bunch of jerks think they're better than you."

Percie looked a little cheered but still concerned about his world… the thoughts flying through his head of home, and a different place where he could practise his profession with lots of ponies coming far and wide just to see him for their dreams. Away from Canvisia, and above the ground in pure sunlight.

"You know, I think the problem is just, this place… far away from here I want to be, and just literally have a Dream Clinic where I can help people, but I know that's happen anytime soon, but… but still, it's good to dream isn't."

Now, because I'm the narrator and also because it's a story and an account of one particular pony, for the sake of enjoyment, the writer has prepared a song to interpret what this particular pony was talking about at the time. So I am pleased to introduce a common element that will pop up occasionally in this story: The Musical Number.

Percival looked at his clock on the wall and lifted himself out of his chair, looking at Baron with truthfulness. Baron grinned at him, trying to put a smile on Percie's face once again, but without warning Percie began singing

_There are places, and little stories_

_Where I would love to be_

_Close my eyes, and I am there_

_They seem so far away_

_I want to be there, I want to see where_

_The blossoming flowers grow_

_To be in my mind and imagine my fantasy_

_That's why I want to retreat into my dream_

_To a totally new world possibly made of ice-cream_

_Oh I know it sounds silly, no it's not some outrages scheme_

_But my world is mine, my thoughts and my blues_

_I wanna be elsewhere, where I've got nothin' to lose_

_A non-existent world, but only in my mind_

_There are many, thousand places_

_That I would love to share_

_Picture trees with, the ripest apples_

_And skies with fluffy white_

_Sounds quite stupid, very farfetched _

_But it's where I want to go_

_Far from this confined space_

_That I seem to call my home_

_That's why I want to retreat into my dream_

_To a totally new world possibly made of ice-cream_

_Yes it does sound silly, no it's not some outrages scheme_

_But my world is mine, my thoughts and my blues_

_I wanna be elsewhere, where I've got nothin' to lose_

_A non-existent world, but only in my dreams_

_Here's a strange one, blow your mind_

_So open up your ears_

_Think of flying, like a Pegasus_

_In those wonderful clouds_

_When out of nowhere, comes a dragon_

_Don't worry he's really nice_

_Wants build a, tiny town_

_Upon this beautiful meadow_

_Quite a small place, but he's happy_

_And not like other dragons_

_He loves cheese, with a hint of gemstones_

_And little cute bunnies_

_Loves to look at happy ponies_

_Everywhere the eye can see_

_And you're flying through the trees_

_To collect some apples for your great big pie_

_You will eat it with that dragon_

_And laugh for many years to come_

_You will see this strange world of _

_Friendly dragon partying_

_And spreading love_

_(Spoken fast) It's only a dream, but if only it were real, oh my goodness the endless possibilities, a dragon as the mayor of a town, what would ponies think? Oh they might think it wonderful, the ones scared of dragons would no longer be dragonshy and they would befriend him and they would have lots and lots of great and happy memories and…_

_Only in my dreams_

_That's why I want to retreat into my dream_

_To a totally new world possibly made of ice-cream_

_I know it sounds silly, and it's not some outrages scheme_

_My world is mine, my thoughts and my blues_

_I wanna be elsewhere, where I've got nothin' to lose_

_A non-existent world, that's where I want to be_

_A very beautiful world created by me_

_But I know that, it's only a fantasy, it's only in my mind, yes only in my dreams_

_Only in my dreams…_

As Percie's song ended he returned to the thoughts of real life… he can never own a Dream Clinic because he's stuck down here in the Canvisia Mining Compound.

"Percival, I-I had no idea you had such intricate thoughts, I mean, wow."

"Thanks Baron, I just dream a lot, my mother always said I had my head in the clouds… and that I should never try to fall from them, because I would only hurt myself, and even if I did fall I should just get back up there again" he laughed, smiling at the memories of "Mammy Pie" as her children called her.

"Look, I understand Percie, and you're basically my best and only good friend. Sometimes you forget that you have a great life, sure down here in the dumps of the mines, but at least you don't run a shabby apartment office in Manehatten!"

"Tell me about it…" Percie added

"And sometimes, you just don't know how much people appreciate help, heck, I would've nervous wreck without you!" they both giggled at the thought "So don't ever think that- "

A knock at the office door broke their concentration and a muffled voice of a girl calling from outside

"Hello, is anypony in there?" the voice sounding rather sweet to Percie's ears

"One of your patients?" said Baron

"I don't think so- uh, come in!" Percie replied

The door creaked open and Percival felt a shockwave of electricity flow from his heart to every nerve in his body, the sight that presented itself to him was certainly something that he'd never quite felt until now. A very attractive mare trotted herself into Percie's office, her fur, a light aqua blue and her mane a very soft and medium length blonde matching her tail. Percie noticed more beauty in her face than anything, her purple eyes and cute freckles on her cheeks.

"Hello, I-I heard you were a Dream Doctor, is that right?"

Baron tried waving his hoof in front of Percie's eyes but he didn't respond; Percie looked rather shy and caught off gaurd. He cleared his throat and shook his head to snap out of his daze

"Uh, yes, yes! Th-that's me! Percival James Pie, a-at your service my lady, I mean, ma'am… ahehehe!"

Baron seemed rather confused; Percie has never acted like this around anypony before.

"Good, I'm so grateful! Oh, um, my name is Hazel, Hazel Dewdrop." She smiled looking a little bashful "I know I don't look like a miner at all, I'm actually a story writer as you can see by my cutie mark haha" she showed the cutie mark briefly by turning her rump towards Percie, he blushed not really knowing why he was blushing, "I'm a miner of Luna Shaft and I've been here for six months, but lately I've been having bad dreams."

Percie still looked as though he was stuck in a trance, he wasn't in the office anymore; he was in the clouds with Hazel, the prettiest filly he's ever seen.

"So do you think you'll be able to help me? I mean it's more than just bad dreams, but I'm sure I'll be able to explain to you!" she questioned and waited for the answer tentatively.

Baron nudged Percie a little and he came back to the surface on the planet.

"Uh-um, yeah sure!"

"Oh thank you, do I have to book an appointment?"

"Well… I…" Percival started to enter his memory to see free spots on his bookings located near pretty the current moment, and as his luck favoured him, he was free until 12:30pm today. Baron interrupted Percie's train of thought very briefly

"I'm going to… go, um, to the Ponyhoof! Yeah! I'll talk to you later Percie. Nice seeing ya' Hazel!" He galloped out of the room, as if to leave them alone, a little too quickly for one to even notice.

Percie still seemed at a loss for words, while Hazel stood there with eyes beaming at him, making him increasingly nervous. "What are you doing Percie?" he thought to himself "This is just another patient, help her out!" A war seemed to have been going on inside his head.

"Well, I'm free now if you would like to – "

"Really!? Oh thank you so much Doctor… sorry what was the name again?"

"Percie Pie- I-I mean Doctor Percival James Pie"

"Mind if I call you Percie?- Uh, sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"N-not at all, miss Drewdrop, I mean Dewdrop…"

"Call me Hazel."

"H-Hazel…"

The two of them smiled at each other, Percival still thinking how idiotic he's behaving… don't ask me why, his thoughts are about as reliable as peanut butter staying unmelted on a hot summers day. Percie still couldn't help but think this was the most beautiful filly he had seen in his life.

Now, we have seen a small section of a day with Percival James Pie… and now we realise he has found somepony to crush on. Can he overcome his nerves and help Hazel with her dreams? We'll find out one way or another, but he isn't the only one in this story that has troubles of his own…


End file.
